Smoke Without Fire
by Lucie - or Lux
Summary: Numair discovers a long-hidden secret from Daine’s past, one that involves a certain blue-eyed charmer we all know. The story behind some midwinter kisses and a truth crystal, plenty of lust and confusion, the Queen’s Riders and even some slight KN.


_Introduction:_

_This story is set during Keladry's "Page" years. Numair and Daine live together at the Palace, Evin Larse is in command of the Seventh Rider Group and is Second-in-Command to Buri; however, a good part of this chapter is a flashback to events that took place several years earlier._

_

* * *

  
_

**Midwinter, 454**

"So Numair, has Daine ever told you about the night she kissed Evin?"

Evin cast a halfway annoyed look at Miri, who jutted her chin out as if to say you were asking for it, which might have been true, but certainly not to _this_ extent. There was a slight pause in which Numair looked vaguely skeptical and glanced from Miri to Evin, and finally asking mildly, "When?"

Evin looked at Miri for a moment more before turning his gaze to meet Numair's, and explained, with a perfectly serious face, "Last week. We'd had too much wine. Things got a little silly, rather blurry…"

He trailed off as Numair's eyebrows shot upwards. Evin cocked his head slightly, beginning to worry as the look of increased surprised didn't fade from the other man's eyes. "Oh. You don't know I'm joking," he hurried on, wondering if there was some easier way out of this than actually telling the story.

Numair blinked once, twice, then finally smiled. "Ah."

But Miri wasn't finished. It wasn't often she could make Evin squirm: he was far too self-assured, and much better at doing it to her. This opportunity was proving too good to let slip away.

"He did though. That – "

"Ages and ages ago," Evin cut in, glancing back at Numair. "Daine's never told you?"

Numair shook his head. Evin wasn't sure he knew Numair well enough for this, and shot Miri a glare. She smiled impishly, green eyes dancing, unrepentant.

"Shall I challenge you to duel? I fear our weapons wouldn't match." The humor apparent in Numair's dark eyes put Evin at rest. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It might even be fun. The Player that lingered in him still always enjoyed the telling of a good story. He cleared his throat.

"Actually," he began, "it was Daine that kissed me."

Miri used her hand to stifle what seemed to be a poorly disguised snort.

Evin narrowed his eyes dramatically at her and straightened his shoulders, continuing, "Midwinter, 450. I had just returned to the palace with my new Rider group, and Daine joined me for dinner in the mess…"

-&-

"I think you still have some mud in your hair."

Evin looked up from his plate and gave his dinner companion a crooked smile. "Quite possible. I think I still have mud in my ears. In my teeth. You don't want to see my fingernails."

"What on earth did they have you doing down south?" Daine queried, smiling back at her friend. "Building mud huts?"

"I think the more important question," came a bright voice from behind Evin, "is why he can't manage to bathe properly."

Miri set her tray down next to Evin before giving him a one-armed hug around the shoulders. "It's good to see you've kept yourself alive, for all that your skill with a bar of soap appears to have gone downhill."

"We were delayed this morning on the road, and I had to hurry once we were back. I couldn't, after all, possible be late for meeting you two lovely ladies," Evin retorted, tweaking Miri's nose before sending a wink at Daine across the table.

Daine raised her eyebrows, but couldn't keep a smile from creeping across her lips. Evin could be a shameless flirt, and Daine had watched more than one girl fall for his roguish smile and winning charm, drawn in by some combination of sweetness and the promise of adventure that shined in his bright blue eyes. Daine had watched the girls come, and watched them go, usually not without some accompanying commentary from Miri, while Evin remained playful and unaffected. He'd just joined the Riders, he would explain, flavoring his words with sincerity and fervor. He couldn't afford be tied down right now, but if m'lady had a free evening perhaps…

And this seemed to have the simultaneous effect of making girls find him interesting and impermanent, while Evin always gave the impression of being perfectly content with such situations. Daine knew his playful winks and compliments were part and parcel of Evin, had long ago and (in an confidential pact with Miri the summer prior) sworn to ignore such behavior with the objective of maintaining a (much healthier, the girls agreed) friendship.

The three had bonded instantly and irrevocably in their first weeks in Corus, and Daine saw, in Evin's more serious moments, a man fervently devoted to his causes lurking beneath the lighthearted boyish surface. He would one day, she and Miri both knew, make them very proud. Above all, he was her friend, and a good one, loyal and thoughtful, one of the first she's made in Tortall, and she had missed him. He'd spend the last few months on boarder patrol in the south with the 7th Rider, and when he'd written that he was on his way back to Corus to spend the rest of the winter in the capital, she'd informed him that she and Miri required his presence at a reunion dinner immediately upon his arrival.

"Besides," Evin went on, "I was hoping to be congratulated on successfully completing my first deployment with all limbs still attached, and consoled after being so far from proper civilization for so long."

"You'll have no sympathy from me, sweetling," Miri replied. "Boarder duty sounds far more exciting than escorting merchant caravans back and forth from Port Caynn all autumn. You get to run around chasing raiders and pirates in the swamps by Tyra, Daine gets to foil plots of treason up at Dunlath with her wickedly handsome teacher, and I'm stuck here listening to packrats complain about importing taxes. It's really far from fair."

"Speaking of treason and, er, 'handsome teachers'," Evin put in, turning to Daine, "let's hear more about your Dunlath adventure. Your letters were hardly detailed enough. I want to hear tactics."

Daine shook her head slightly, fearing her account of the Dunlath affair would hardly explain enough of the skirmishes to satisfy her two new-warrior friends, and began the story, only to find herself constantly interrupted by technical questions from Evin, and Numair related questions from Miri.

"How did you manage to maintain contact with the Ogres?"

"Why has he changed his hair?"

Daine looked from one friend to another and stifled a chuckle. Both sets of eyes regarded her eagerly, neither seeming to notice that their diverse interests nearly required two separate stories.

"It's much easier to communicate with Ogres than most people assume," Daine told Evin. "Once things've been properly explained to them, they can be right clever and helpful. And Numair's hair isn't a topic we usually address in our lessons," she added, turning to Miri, who smiled playfully.

"Well, has Numair got you busy tonight with lessons, or have you time for some fun?"

"What's happening tonight?" Evin asked, poking Miri in the ribs. "I haven't heard about anything."

"Probably 'cause of all the mud in your ears," she replied. "You'd best make sure you're properly cleaned up if you want to come to the Midwinter gathering the First is hosting tonight." Turning to Daine, she inquired, "Will you come? We've not seen near enough of you lately."

Daine hesitated. "I told Numair I'd attend a lecture at the University with him tonight."

Miri raised her eyebrows. "A lecture, eh?"

"Yes, Miri, a lecture. Academics discussing theories of potential power depletion and restoration in magical transformations. Would you care to join us?"

Miri shuddered. "No thanks. Numair's cute, but not that cute." Turning back to Evin, she asked, "You'll be there, though, won't you."

Evin grinned. "I wouldn't miss the First doing their group rendition of 'The Twelve Nights of Midwinter' for a whole string of ponies. D'you think Ferant will dance an accompanying jig again tonight?"

-

At the party later that night, Evin, having enjoyed numerous seasonal ballads, bawdy soldiers' tales, and more than a few cups of Midwinter cheer, was somewhat disoriented to find Daine standing beside him, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Daine! You said you were going…said you were going…I thought you weren't going to come!"

"Oh. Changed my mind," Daine replied halfheartedly. "Have you seen Miri? I've been looking all over."

Evin blinked at her, then shook his head. "Not since she told me she was feeling rather dizzy, and a little too amused by Karin's jokes. I think she turned in."

Daine nodded and glanced around the room. "How long has Padrach been on the table?"

"Too long." Evin studied his friend's face. "Daine, is all well?"

Daine nodded, her gaze fixed on something happening across the room.

"You said you weren't coming. When'd you change your mind?" Evin persisted. When Daine seemed to remain distracted, he tried again. "Where's Numair?"

She turned back to him at last. "He couldn't make the lecture, said something about catching up with an old acquaintance. So I thought I'd come see how things were getting on here." She smiled slowly. "It looks like I've arrived at the height of festivities."

Evin was vaguely aware of some shouting, a crash, and a sudden burst of laughter somewhere behind him. Though he was having trouble focusing, he couldn't shake the feeling that Daine was not as well as she said, but before he could speak again, she gave him a cheerful smile and spoke. "It's warm in here."

Evin decided to let it be, for the moment. It was too loud for real talk anyways, he figured. There was always later. "I'll bring you a drink. Cider, or mead?"

"Cider, please."

He brought her the drink, stood with her for a while, and, even as they drifted apart, greeting others they knew, exchanging greetings and stories, he kept one eye on her, wondering what discontent lingered behind the smile fixed on her small, determined face.

When she came over to say goodnight, he held her eyes, hoping to convey his earnestness despite a slight haze of drink.

"Let me walk you back."

She glanced up at him with a small smile and a slightly raised eybrow. "You know you don't have to do that."

"I know. I'd like to. For my own sense of duty, if not peace of mind."

She nodded agreement, but, as they strode through quiet, deserted corridors together, added the remonstration, "I really am fine, you know."

"I don't believe you, you know."

She was quiet for another moment, then acquiesced, "I know."

They traveled in silence down another hallway, up a flight of stairs. Somewhere music tinkled and courtiers chatted, though the hallways were dimly lit. At Midwinter, partygoers tended to dally late into the night.

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Evin inquired finally, as they drew closer to the wing of the palace where Daine's rooms were situated.

Daine stopped suddenly; Evin halted a beat later and turned about to face her. She searched his face in the scant light, then sighed.

"I'm not trying to keep anything from you, honest," she said finally. "I'm just not really sure myself what it is that's getting to me."

"You seemed fine at dinner."

The slight jerk of her pointed chin might have been a nod. "Perhaps it's just that my evening didn't turn out as I thought it would."

His gave a crooked smile. "Rider company can be rather wearying after a long day."

She smiled back, shaking her head slightly, and started walking again. He strode along beside her, musing to himself.

"Do Numair's lady friends bother you?" he asked suddenly,

Daine didn't react immediately, but took several more paces before saying, "Not really."

"Not really."

She wasn't sure why he repeated it, nor was she sure why she felt the need to explain further. "He's surely more than free to entertain anyone as he wishes." Daine shrugged. "When I think of him as my teacher, I can only assume he knows what's best for himself. Then, when I think of him as a friend…" she hesitated. "I suppose I wonder.." After another moment, she added. "I don't really like thinking I come second. But that doesn't quite seem right of me either. It's not as if I expect… It's fair confusing, really. I don't know what I think," she finished, her jumbled thoughts trailing off. Evin briefly wondered if this was how much all girls thought about such things.

They reached her door and stopped. Daine pulled out her key, unlocked the door, opened it. Turning back to Evin, she held our her hand. "Sorry, Evin. I don't really know what I'm on about, but it helps just to have someone listening."

He took her hand and gave her what he hoped was encouraging smile. "Chin up, love. A bright young thing like you has too much ahead of her to be down." He squeezed her hand briefly, then let it go. "Get some rest. And join me and Miri for breakfast in the morning, will you?"

She nodded. "That sounds nice. I will. 'Night, Evin."

"G'night Daine." Shaking his head slightly to clear it, he began to walk away.

He didn't get very far.

"Evin?"

He turned back; she hadn't moved from where she stood in the doorway. Her face was serious, seeking…inviting?

He retraced the few steps he had taken. Drawing close enough to read her face in the dimness, he searched it for a sign of what transpired in her mind. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"Evin."

She held his gaze with her own. Steady blue-grey eyes blazed into pure bright blue. Evin thought he might be drowning in the depths of a hazy blue sea, or soaring through a misty azure sky. It was hard to breath as she stepped forward, closing the scant distance between them. He could smell her hair, feel the warmth of her breath on his face as she lingered for another moment before him, lifted her hand to touch his cheek. He couldn't move, his mind was reeling.

She spoke once more, "Evin," this time exhaling the name into his mouth an instant before she eased her mouth onto his, and everything else suddenly melted away. There was only Daine, her hands at the back of her neck, Daine, pressed against his chest, his stomach, his thighs, and her lips on his own, sweet and new and exciting. He drew his arms around her, pulling her closer, and fell into the kiss.

Before he knew it, they were inside her room and he had pressed her against the closed door - his hands tangled in her curls - hers grasping his tunic, sliding down his sleeves, exploring the lean, hard frame beneath them.

They drew apart briefly, slightly, just enough for their eyes to meet again, just enough for Evin to realize he wanted her close again. He reached out to her, and she came, pressing forward, driving them away from the wall and towards the bed, where she drew him down on top of her. Their contact was instantly intensified, her body stretched beneath his, and he used the new position to explore with his lips, kissing her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, as she arched her back, pressing herself against him, enjoying his weight on her.

It was a slight movement, her hips against his, the work of an instant, but something within Evin shifted, and he paused.

He paused, and then pulled back abruptly, panting, suddenly very aware of the familiar throbbing she was creating in him, suddenly very aware that this was Daine, his friend, his friend Daine. His friend, Daine.

She sat up slowly, watching him, as he tried to control his breath, tried to understand. He looked down, stared at his hands for a moment, then looked back at Daine, curls tousled and eyes wide, lips still slightly parted.

He took a deep breath, then another, reached across the sudden distance between them, took her hands, drew her up to stand facing him. He held her gaze in silent communication for long minutes, until she nodded: solemn, agreeing, decided.

He hugged her swiftly, tightly, and then he was gone, and the click of the door shutting echoed in the air of finality settling in the dark room.

Not that the version he would tell her lover four years later would be quite so detailed.

-&-

"To this day, I'm convinced that was the night Daine and Numair's relationship was determined, whether or not either of them knew it at the time."

Evin finished his story with a flourish, bowing to Numair, who smiled good-humoredly, his arm draped around Daine, who had joined them halfway through the story.

"What I'd like to know," she put in pointedly, "is how Miri found out about all this?"

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_A timeline (for anyone as nitpicky as me),_

449 – Daine meets Numair (she is 13, he is 27). She arrives in Corus, meets Evin and Miri, who have both just joined the Riders (and are therefore at least 15).

452 – (Summer) Numair and Daine visit Divine Realms, confess being in love.

(Autumn) Keladry arrives at Palace to become a page; Numair and Daine are living together when Kel and Neal visit Daine to heal Jump.

c. 454 – _This story takes place._

456 – Raoul takes Kel as squire; Kel encounters Evin on a bandit hunt in the Royal Forest where he is described as a Rider Group commander.

_I hope to continue this as a series of inter-related oneshots all taking place around the same time period and involving many of the same characters. I'm also happy to consider requests for certain characters, perspectives, or situations, so drop me a line if you've got anything you'd like to see!_


End file.
